Identification Documents
Identification documents (hereafter “ID documents”) play a critical role in today's society. One example of an ID document is an identification card (“ID card”). ID documents are used on a daily basis—to prove identity, to verify age, to access a secure area, to evidence driving privileges, to cash a check, and so on. (For the purposes of this disclosure, ID documents are broadly defined herein, and include, e.g., credit cards, bank cards, phone cards, passports, driver's licenses, network access cards, employee badges, debit cards, security cards, visas, immigration documentation, national ID cards, citizenship cards, social security cards, security badges, certificates, identification cards or documents, voter registration cards, police ID cards, border crossing cards, legal instruments, security clearance badges and cards, gun permits, gift certificates or cards, membership cards or badges, etc., etc. Also, the terms “document,” “card,” “badge” and “documentation” are used interchangeably throughout this patent application.).
Many types of identification cards and documents, such as driving licenses, national or government identification cards, bank cards, credit cards, controlled access cards and smart cards, carry thereon certain items of information which relate to the identity of the bearer. Examples of such information include name, address, birth date, signature and photographic image; the cards or documents may in addition carry other variant data (i.e., data specific to a particular card or document, for example an employee number) and invariant data (i.e., data common to a large number of cards, for example the name of an employer). All of the cards described above will hereinafter be generically referred to as “ID documents”.
Identification documents, such as ID cards, having printed background security patterns, designs or logos and identification data personal to the card bearer have been known and are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,970, issued Sep. 18, 1973 to M. Annenberg; in Great Britain Pat. No. 1,472,581, issued to G. A. O. Gesellschaft Fur Automation Und Organisation mbH, published Mar. 10, 1976; in International Patent Application PCT/GB82/00150, published Nov. 25, 1982 as Publication No. WO 82/04149; in U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,775, issued Mar. 31, 1987 to T. Raphael, et al.; in U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,949, issued Apr. 19, 1988 to G. S. Sethi, et al.; and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,987, issued Nov. 16, 1993 to J. W. Luening, et al. All of the aforementioned documents are hereby incorporated by reference.
As those skilled in the art know, ID documents such as drivers licenses can contain information such as a photographic image of the bearer, variable personal information, such as an address, signature, and/or birthdate, and biometric information associated with the person whose image appears in the photographic image (e.g., a fingerprint), a magnetic stripe (which, for example, can be on the a side of the ID document that is opposite the side with the photographic image). This information needs to be acquired from the individual, such as by taking the individual's picture, asking the individual to provide a signature, scanning the individual's fingerprint, and the like.
Systems for production of identification documents often include separate functional subsystems or components for completing the transaction. Examples of these functions and associated components can include:
(a) capturing personalized information (e.g., cameras for photographic images, scanners, readers, and/or cameras for biometric data, electronic signature pads for signatures, etc):
(b) entering information (e.g., keyboards and/or pointing devices for entering name and address, etc.):
(c) processing the transaction (e.g., point of sale (POS) devices, credit card readers, receipt printers, etc);
(d) and producing a permanent or temporary identification document (e.g., printers to produce temporary paper identification documents, so-called “over the counter” or on the spot identification document printers and/or laminators, and so-called “central issue” and other large scale identification printing systems;
(e) storing the captured information for future retrieval and/or providing to external sources (e.g., memory systems, image storage systems, etc.); and
(f) performing all processing, device control, communications, and other operations (both automated and manual) necessary to perform functions (a) through (e=d), e.g. via a computer, such as a standalone computer system.
Systems performing the above functions can be configured in many different ways, but commonly the various components are separate entities, (not provided as part of the same integrated package or housing), arranged separately in an applicant processing area and manually coupled together via connection and/or communication cables. This type of capture configuration is more difficult to transport and configure in an office setting and is more costly because it involves multiple physically separate machines or devices. In addition, the separate devices often take up a significant amount of physical space in what often is a space constrained environment. This arrangement also presents challenges in sharing the capture station among more than one station operator, adding cost and inconvenience.
In one approach to enable sharing of the camera assembly, the workstation that controls the camera assembly may be connected to other workstations in a computer network. This network configuration enables the other workstations to issue image capture and transfer commands to the workstation directly connected to the capture stand. However, this configuration presents more costs and challenges because all capture control commands and associated data flow from a source workstation to a destination workstation connected to the camera assembly, and the destination workstation may not always be available. A typical problem is where the destination workstation is not logged on due to the absence of office personnel responsible for that station. In this case, the workstation is not able to process requests for image capture and transfer from other workstations.
In addition, this configuration requires at least three machines to operate in a networked environment: two workstations and a separate camera assembly.
Another limitation of known systems for capturing images is that such systems can be awkward to adjust to accommodate photographing subjects of varying heights. Some known systems couple the camera directly to a computer monitor, limiting the range of motion and adjustment of the camera. Some known systems use conventional camera stands such as tripods, which permit more adjustment of where the camera is to be pointed. Conventional tripods generally include a head to which a camera is mountable and a series of three telescoping legs that support the head and can fold together when not in use.
Use of conventional tripods can be inconvenient and awkward in some types of environments, however, such as locations for taking images used in identification documents. One problem is that such locations are often space limited and tripods can be bulky and space-consuming. Another problem is that it can be difficult and time-consuming for an operator to adjust all three legs of the conventional tripod quickly and easily to the proper length needed to mount the camera at a desired elevation, which elevation may change with each person being photographed. Stability and balance of the tripod can also be an issue, especially since the legs each must be at approximately the same length. Another issue is theft prevention: because it is not simple or even desirable to rigidly mount a tripod and camera in a fixed location, the tripod and camera may have to be disassembled and reassembled with each days use, including connections to computers, printers, etc., which is time-consuming, prone to error, and prone to accidental damage of the equipment.
One type of known device that addresses some of these issues is a so-called “camera tower” capture station. FIG. 1 illustrates such a camera tower type of capture station 10, which is available from the assignee of the present invention. (note that at least some elements of the capture station of FIG. 1 as described herein may have application in the new embodiments of the new multifunction capture station that are described further herein). The capture station 10 of FIG. 1 includes an image capture device 12, such as a video camera and lens, a light sensor 14, and a light source 16.
During operation, the capture station 10 is controlled by a computer. In a commonly assigned patent application entitled “All in One Capture Station for Creating Identification Documents,” Ser. No. 10/676,362, filed Sep. 30, 2003 (hereinafter “All In One Application”), which is hereby incorporated by reference, a capture station is described that includes a computer that can be built in to the capture station 10 or provided separately and operably coupled to the capture station 10, to provide light directed toward a subject (e.g., an applicant for an identification document) and to capture a digital image of the subject. Together, the light sensor 14, and a light source 16 operate as a lighting device. An exit aperture plane can be defined to include the surface of the light source 16 through which the light is directed. The image capture device 12 has an observation axis 18 that is orthogonal to the exit aperture plane of the light source 16. In one embodiment, the light sensor 14 is provided by a strobe sensor, and the light source 16 is an electronic strobe. The light sensor 14 provides a real time adjustment to the light source 16 illumination of the subject by sampling light reflected off the subject and directed back to the light sensor 14. The strobe can optionally include a diffuser cover.
The capture station 10 includes a top portion 11 slidably engaged with a bottom portion 13, enabling the top portion 11 to be slid into and out of the bottom portion 13, enabling the height of the observation axis 18 to be changed (e.g., to accommodate subjects of varying heights). A locking mechanism (not shown), is provided to ensure that the desired orientation of the top and bottom portions 11, 13, respectively, can be maintained. Such a locking mechanism is presumed to be known to those of skill in the art and is not described further here.
As explained in the All In One Application, the capture station 10 of FIG. 1 can be provided with a lighting device 200, as shown in the capture station 10′ FIG. 2. As described in a commonly assigned patent application entitled “Enhanced Shadow Reduction System and Related Techniques for Digital Image Capture,” Ser. No. 10/663,439, filed Sep. 15, 2003 (hereinafter “Shadow Reduction Application”), which is hereby incorporated by reference, the lighting device 200 can be used to help reduce shadows in subjects whose images are being captured using the capture station 10′. The lighting device 200 includes a housing 210 which includes diffusely reflective inner surfaces 214a and 214b coupled to diffusely reflective end portions 218a and 218b, respectively. The lighting device 200 further includes a diffuser 220 disposed on the housing 210. A reflector 222 is not visible in FIG. 1, but the reflector 222 and additional details about the lighting device 200 are described more fully in the Shadow Reduction Application.
As described in the Shadow Reduction Application, at least some embodiments of the lighting device 200 are adapted to mount directly onto the capture station 10 without requiring any changes to the workstation control software and hardware and without modification to the image capture device 12, the light sensor 14, and the light source 16. The image capture device 12 has an observation axis 18 which is generally aligned with light reflected from the inner surfaces 214a and 214b directed onto the subject. It will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art that image capture device 12 may include, but is not limited to, a video camera and associated frame or field capture device, a digital camera, or a CCD or CMOS image sensor. The image capture device 12 is coupled to a built in computer (described below) by means of a video signal interface or a digital interface.
During use, the computer to which capture station 10 of FIGS. 1 and 2 is connected can also be operably coupled to other devices (e.g., peripherals), to acquire additional information as part of the process of creation and issuance of the identification document. Such devices, although not illustrated in FIG. 1, are known in the art and include devices such as fingerprint readers, signature capture devices, scanners, etc.
The lighting device 200 and capture stand 10 housing of FIG. 1 can be formed using virtually any material and/or combination of materials, so long as the resultant device is capable of functioning in the manner described. Additional considerations such as weight, electrical shielding, environmental conditions, etc., also can impact selection of an appropriate material. We have made a capture stand housing 10 using, for example, substantially rigid plastic materials, such as PC and ABS. Housing 210 of the illustrated lighting device 200 of FIG. 1 was formed using a plastic material, and the diffusively reflective surfaces (214a, 214b, 218a, 218b) within it were created by coating the surfaces with a light colored paint.
Those skilled in the art will appreciate, however, that the capture station 10, housing 210 and/or the diffuser 220 can be formed using virtually any type of material capable of being formed into the desired shape and (in the case of the diffuser) providing the desired optical properties, including but not limited to metal, cardboard, glass, fabric, paper, wood, paperboard, ceramic, rubber, along with many man-made materials, such as microporous materials, single phase materials, two phase materials, coated paper, synthetic paper (e.g., TYVEC, manufactured by Dupont Corp of Wilmington, Del.), ABS, polycarbonate, polyolefin, polyester, polyethylenetelphthalate (PET), PET-G, PET-F, and polyvinyl chloride (PVC), and combinations thereof. In one experiment, we found that a satisfactory housing 210 could even be formed using a section of six (6) inch diameter white plastic plumbing pipe. Many different methods of forming the capture station 10, diffuser 220, and housing 210 are usable, including milling, injection molding, stamping, welding, coupling several individual elements together using adhesive, screws, staples, etc.
Although the capture station 10 of FIG. 1 meets at least some of the needs of users, it would be desirable to further reduce the footprint of the capture station 10 and, if possible, combine the capture station with a computer and include with (or couple to) the capture station one or more other devices for acquiring information about a subject. It also would be desirable to provide a capture station that is simple to set up and use, and which is readily configurable based on the end user's needs. It would be advantageous if a capture station could be provided that can help to minimize the problems associated with hanging wires and connections. It also would be desirable to have a capture station with a streamlined, contemporary, and aesthetically pleasing appearance, which can be simpler to install, upgrade, and maintain than some current installations.
In one embodiment, the invention provides a configurable all in one capture station and related methods, system and software for creating identification documents. One aspect of the invention is the configurable all in one capture station, which combines the functions of a camera assembly, lighting system, and workstation into a single configurable device. This device can be operated in a shared mode where it is controlled via one or more other workstations, or a stand alone mode, where it performs all of the functions needed to prepare information for printing to an identification document. The configurable all in one capture station, in one embodiment, includes a housing that combines a camera stand, a camera mounted within the camera stand, lighting system mounted within the camera stand, enclosures for cables and wires, and a computer integrated into the camera stand. The computer includes a processor, network interface device, and memory. The memory stores a camera control program and a network interface program for transferring camera control commands and image data between the capture station and a remote workstation so that the capture station can operate under the control of the remote workstation to capture data for incorporation into an identification document.
In another embodiment, the invention provides an all in one capture station that includes a camera stand, camera mounted within the camera stand, an integrated lighting system, and an optional computer integrated into the camera stand. The camera stand has one or more elongated support members to which additional optional capture elements (e.g., a signature pad) can be fixedly coupled. In at least one embodiment, the elongated support members are constructed and arranged so that connections (e.g., cables) between the camera, computer, and/or the additional capture element(s) can be routed through the elongated members. This embodiment of the all in one capture station can provide a number of functional, operational, aesthetic, and/or economic advantages, including:
(a) simplification of setup and connection of the capture station elements;
(b) reduced capture station footprint;
(c) ability to quickly and easily customize features of the capture station; and
(d) simplified repair, replacement, and upgrading of capture station elements;
Another aspect of the invention is a capture station for creating identification documents comprising a housing including a camera and lighting device, a base, and at least one leg extending from the base, the housing being adjustably mounted to the at least one leg to enable height adjustment of the camera. One configuration of the capture station has two substantially rigid and parallel legs with the housing mounted between the legs. The housing is mounted to be adjustable to a desired height above the base. Configurations of the capture station can include a processor, such as a networked processor enabling capture functions to be executed within the capture station, and to be controlled via a remote computer via a network connection. In one embodiment, the processor is housed in the base and communicates with the camera via wiring routed through a leg. Peripherals used in capture functions, such as a fingerprint reader, signature pad, display, etc., may be mounted to the leg via clamps, or a plug in receptacle with power and communication wiring provided in the leg.
The foregoing and other objects, aspects, features, and advantages of this invention will become even more apparent from the following description and drawings, and from the claims.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the present invention will be even more readily apparent from the following Detailed Description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.
Of course, the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale, with emphasis rather being placed upon illustrating the principles of the invention. In the drawings, like reference numbers indicate like elements or steps. Further, throughout this application, certain indicia, information, identification documents, data, etc., may be shown as having a particular cross sectional shape (e.g., rectangular) but that is provided by way of example and illustration only and is not limiting, nor is the shape intended to represent the actual resultant cross sectional shape that occurs during manufacturing of identification documents.